A steering column bracket is secured to a deck cross member spanned across a vehicle body frame in a width direction at front of a driver's seat to function as a mounting base portion for supporting the steering column on the deck cross member. In Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2000-062649, a support member 5a and a support member 5b corresponding to the steering column bracket are in shapes of rail pieces having groove-like sectional shapes where semicircular notches are formed in upper edges and are fitted over a lower half of a circumstance of the support member 3 and welded to a support member 3 corresponding to the deck cross member. A steering column SC disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2000-062649 is disposed while inclined rearward at an intermediate position between the support members 5a, 5b and is supported by fixing opposite ends of a stay 51 covering the steering column SC to bottom faces of both the support members through bolts.
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-193109, a steering column support member 9 corresponding to the steering column bracket extends in an anteroposterior direction of a vehicle from a steering support member 10 corresponding to the deck cross member and is formed of an upper panel 11 and a lower panel 12 disposed at upper and lower positions with the deck cross member interposed between them. The upper panel 11 and the lower panel 12 are provided with arc-shaped portions 11a and 12a respectively positioned at intermediate positions in the anteroposterior direction and curved to be axisymmetric. The steering column support member 9 is mounted by sandwiching the deck cross member between both the arc-shaped portions 11a and 12a.
Besides, there is a support member 20 having an opening portion 21 and corresponding to the steering column bracket of the invention as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004-256082. The opening portion 21 of the steering column bracket in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004-256082 has a shape equal to an outside shape of a reinforcement 10 corresponding to the deck cross member, e.g., a circular hollow sectional shape. This steering column bracket is formed by extrusion molding of a light alloy such as an aluminum alloy, for example.